Rivalité Amicale
by Lightning-Dreamer
Summary: May Maple, Leaf Green and Katie Holmes are typical sophomore students going to Lumiose Academy, then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. I'm kidding. ContestShipping, LeafGreenShipping, OCxOC in future chapters. AU. Rating may change and the horrible summary will most likely also change. Most likely the canon characters will be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_Yay, first posted story! Isn't this exciting? … It's not? Well it is to me!_

_This was inspired by quite a few different stories, specifically Rolyn's ML series (Misinterpreted Love, Misguided Love, Misconstrued Love, My Love, and Misled Love),TheRoseOfDeath's Those High School Sweethearts, and CierraTheAlaskanDragonSlayer's Staged Love, so this will have some similar elements to those stories._

_If anyone's wondering, "rivalité amicale" is French for "friendly rivalry" and I chose that name for the story because the main girl characters are friends and the main boy characters are also friends, but the boys and girls are rivals. I chose to go with the French words for "friendly rivalry" because it takes place in Kalos, which is more-or-less Pokemon's France, like how Unova is more-or-less Pokemon's New York._

_-Gemini _

* * *

Katie Holmes, a girl of 15, laid asleep in her bed cuddling a Dedenne plush toy. Her long purple-tipped brown hair was a tangled mess. She felt something nudge her head and she groaned and turned over.

Katie's shiny Umbreon jumped on to the bed and plopped down on top of his trainer. Katie groaned and turned over again, trying to force Umbreon off but Umbreon hopped off of the brunette and next to Katie. The dark-type positioned its head at Katie's side and shoved her off of the bed.

"Oof," Katie said as she hit the floor. Umbreon looked at his trainer over the side of the bed and Katie glared at him, not happy that he interrupted her sleep. And she was having such a great dream too.

* * *

Katie sat on a bench outside her school, Lumiose Academy, drinking a cup of coffee. It was late fall, nearing winter, and the cold was biting at her through her cardigan and tights. Being from Fallarbor Town, Hoenn, she wasn't used to cold temperatures, considering she lived in the shadow of a volcano. She had only just moved to Lumiose City last year when she had been accepted into the academy.

Many teens from different regions got accepted into Lumiose Academy so not many of the students were actually from Kalos.

Lumiose Academy was a private school with a very strict dress code. You didn't get much freedom beyond shoes, accessories and hair. Everyday, you had to wear the uniform, no exceptions. Katie hated having to wear a skirt. She had been to school earlier than usual and her friends, May Maple and Leaf Green, weren't there yet. The gray-eyed girl took a sip from her coffee and made a face. She hadn't been sitting out in the cold for very long but her coffee was already lukewarm.

Katie got up and walked over to the trash can and threw away her half-drank coffee.

"Katie," someone called. She looked over her shoulder and saw May. May was also from Hoenn. Her dad was the gym leader of Petalburg City before they moved. The blue-eyed girl was holding a paper cup holder holding three to-go cups from Cafe Triste, one of the many cafes near the school. "I got coffee for you, Leaf and me."

"Perfect timing, May. My other coffee just about turned into a popsicle."

May picked up one of the cups and handed it to Katie, and Katie was pleased at the warmth emanating from the paper cup and took a long drink of the hot beverage.

"So where is Leaf?" May asked when Katie came up for air. Katie shrugged and then saw the brunette in question hurrying over towards the two with a Phantump floating behind her.

"There she is," Katie said, pointing over at the brunette.

"Here, coffee," May said, handing Leaf one of the paper coffee cups.

"Yay!" Leaf took the drink and took a long drink of it just like Katie had as she started up the steps into the school.

Leaf's Phantump hovered next to Katie and tugged at the small bag on her belt that she kept her Pokeballs in, then it hovered over to May and tugged on her wrist that she wore her Pokeball charm bracelet on.

"Tump," it said.

Leaf looked over her shoulder at her little ghost tree, which is what she often called Phantump.

"I think he wants to see Klefki and Pumpkaboo."

Katie pulled the small bag open and bug out Klefki's Pokeball and May picked out Pumpkaboo's Pokeball from her bracelet and they called out the two Pokemon. When Klefki and Pumpkaboo saw Phantump, the three Pokemon hovered away. They were often let loose upon the unsuspecting city of Lumiose during school hours and they always returned after school.

* * *

"Hey Holmes, where's Watson?" the voice of a boy said quietly from behind Katie. They were in French class and weren't supposed to be talking.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Katie said, not even bothering to look behind her. She already knew it was Luke Masters, the blond bane of her existence.

"Holmes," Luke said.

Katie ignored him.

"Holmes."

Again, Katie ignored him.

"Holmes… Holmes… Holmes… Holmes… Holmes… Hol-"

"For Groudon's sake, will you just shut up," Katie hissed.

Luke was quiet for a minute.

"... Holmes."

Katie took a deep breath to calm herself. "What?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Hi."

Katie dropped her head into her hands.

"Miss Holmes," the teacher, Mrs. Martin, said. "Is something the matter?"

"No, ma'am," Katie said, sitting up straight again.

* * *

_I just realized that my two OCs, Katie and Luke, both have the first names of characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians… I'm not saying this is a bad thing, but still…_

_In other news, does anyone still remember when if you had the ends of your hair dyed a different color than the rest of your head, it was just called dip-dyed, not ombre? I'm bringing this up because Katie's hair is dip-dyed purple and it got me remembering when ombre was just called dip-dye._

_This won't be on a schedule because I'm constantly plagued with writer's block and write rather slowly if the proper inspiration and motivation is not there. But I did write this chapter pretty quickly, so maybe there's hope! It might not take incredibly too long if I remember to post._

_Look on my profile for character ages, Pokemon teams and OC profiles for this story._

_Chapter was short but I felt like I should end it because I was running out of ideas. Next chapter will most likely be longer._

_-Gemini_


	2. Chapter 2

_I swear, I was going to make this chapter have either May and Drew interaction or Leaf and Gary interaction, like how I had Katie and Luke interact last chapter, but then I realized I had no idea how I would put them into the story smoothly yet because I completely rushed into this story without thinking into it too much. I posted the first chapter within 24 hours after starting the chapter. I wrote a chapter within 24 hours. That's a personal record! The only time I wrote something quickly before was in eighth grade when I was writing a short story for a contest. It was about a teenage girl turning 16 and finding out she's a werewolf, but I focused more on her birthday than I did her being a werewolf and I was leading up to it by building up to the transformation, and at the end, I made her turn into a werewolf in the middle of the night at the exact time she was born and ended it in a cliffhanger. But that story used up my creative juices for about a year and I only recently got them back. That was also the first time I wrote a story when I was told to write a story. But anyway, I had written it and it was the length of an average book chapter and I wrote it in under 48 hours at the last minute._

_And then my parents showed it to all of our family members and I was embarrassed. I don't like people I know reading my stories._

_-Gemini_

* * *

Leaf sat in the bleachers of the open-air battle stadium. She fingered the hem of her skirt out of boredom. Despite her love of battling, the battle class, Strategy and Battling, was one of her least favorite classes. Not because of her classmates, which is her whole grade. It wasn't because of the teacher, the teacher was nice. It was because they were taught how to battle, which is something that everyone that goes to that school should know, considering most of the time students were only let in by scholarship. There were some students that had bought their way into the school, though. Those students were often annoying and had superiority complexes.

Since she had Strategy and Battling with her whole grade, she always sat with May and Katie. But that really did nothing to help her boredom, since they loved this class. She sat with them, but stared off into space whereas May was intently jotting down notes on the different strategies that the teacher, Mr. Moore, was telling them about, and Katie just listened, since she wasn't one to take notes.

Don't think Leaf got bad grades in this class, though. She aced it with flying colors, but that's because it's just too easy. It wasn't challenging enough. Now, taking on the region gyms, that's a challenge. But students weren't allowed to challenge any Kalos gyms while enrolled in Lumiose Academy unless it was during a break.

Leaf had started cloud gazing while Mr. Moore was droning on about type advantages, which everyone should know at this point. Well, everyone that was accepted by scholarship, at least.

So far, the green-eyed girl has found a cloud shaped like a pumpkin, a Stunky, a Meowth, and one that looked exactly like the face of one of her favorite actors. She was very absorbed in her cloud gazing that she hadn't realized that Mr. Moore had called her name until May had nudged her.

"What?" Leaf asked, looking at Mr. Moore. "Um, what was the question?"

Mr. Moore sighed. "I was calling on you for a battle."

"Oh." Students chuckled and Leaf felt her cheeks flush. She stood up and walked down to the battlefield.

"And Brianna Meyer," Mr. Moore called out.

'Oh great,' Leaf thought, rolling her eyes. Brianna was a girl with shoulder-length reddish-brown hair and grayish-blue eyes. She also was a fangirl of Drew Hayden, May's very popular rival, and always gave May a hard time. She was a decent battler, but honestly wasn't the best out there and was one of the students that had bought her way into the academy.

The girls took their places at opposite ends of the field. As usual for the school, it would be a three-on-three battle.

Brianna picked out a Pokeball from her purse and enlarged it. Leaf pulled a random Pokeball out of the deep pocket of her sweater. She only had three Pokemon with her, considering Phantump was off who knows where doing who knows what, probably terrorizing citizens and tourists, with May's Pumpkaboo and Katie's Klefki.

The two trainers tossed their chosen Pokeballs into the air and released their Pokemon. Brianna had released her Flygon and Leaf had released her Charizard. Leaf had gotten lucky with that, since, with Charizard being part flying-type, Flygon wouldn't be able to use any ground moves, and Charizard knew a dragon-type move, and since Charizard isn't a dragon-type, Flygon's dragon attacks wouldn't do much against it. Of course, Flygons can learn moves other than just dragon and ground so it's not like the battle had already been decided.

"Flygon, use Crunch," Brianna called out. Her Flygon flew at Charizard, opening it's jaw wide.

"Evade it by flying high up!"

Charizard launched itself into the air with a flap of its wings. Flygon gave chase. Their speed was evenly matched and Flygon was .

"Dragon Tail," Leaf called out. Charizard's tail glowed light blue and swung around, hitting Flygon in the jaw and it plummeted to the ground and landed with a thud. "Now go in close and use Shadow Claw."

Charizard swooped down, a dark purple claw-shaped aura forming around its claw.

"Flygon, Hyper Beam!"

Flygon charged the attack and unleashed a bright beam from it's mouth and hit Charizard squarely in the chest, blasting it back. Charizard quickly regained its balance in the air.

"Now Flygon, get out of its range!" Flygon got to its feet and flew away from Charizard.

"Follow it, and use Shadow Claw when you're close!"

Charizard easily caught up with Flygon since it had taken quite some damage when it hit the ground.

Charizard formed another dark aura around its claw and raked it against Flygon's side, forcing it down and off balance. Flygon hit the ground again.

"Rock Slide," Brianna called.

Flygon stood and willed chunks of the arena ground up and sent them flying at Charizard. They hit Charizard and he fell to the ground.

"Now, Hyper Beam!"

Flygon blasted Charizard with Hyper Beam once more, blasting the flame Pokemon and sending him tumbling.

"Charizard, get up," Leaf pleaded. Charizard groaned but didn't make a move to get up.

Leaf returned Charizard to its Pokeball and put it back in her pocket. She picked out another Pokeball from her pocket and examined it. It was Lapras' Pokeball. Leaf enlarged it and released Lapras.

Leaf wasn't liking that Brianna had defeated her Charizard. Of all people, she was beaten by a student that didn't get into the school by her skill.

"Lapras, use Ice Beam!"

"Dodge it!" Flygon had superior speed to Lapras, especially since Lapras had difficulty moving on land, but it was worn out from battling Charizard and using Hyper Beam and couldn't evade the attack. Ice Beam hit Flygon and knocked it out.

Brianna returned her Flygon and took out a new Pokeball from her purse. She released a Klefki. Leaf hated fighting Klefkis. She always felt like she was fighting Katie's Klefki.

"Klefki, use Play Rough." Klefki rushed at Lapras and swung its keys at Lapras, scraping its face.

"Perish Song."

Lapras sang a foreboding song that sent chills down Leaf's spine. She didn't like using Perish Song and the way it sounded was one of the reasons why. She also didn't like that it would make even the user faint.

"Klefki, use Mirror Shot."

Klefki's body glowed white and a ball of white light formed in front of it and it launched it at Lapras and hit it in its face.

"Use Brine!" Leaf called.

Lapras opened it's mouth wide and shot out a torrent of water at Klefki, hitting it and knocking it to the ground. It didn't do much, just knocked it over, but it got back up.

"Use -" Brianna didn't get finish her sentence when Klefki and Lapras both collapsed. "Klefki!"

Leaf returned her Lapras and Brianna returned Klefki.

Leaf and Brianna pulled out their last Pokeballs.

Leaf released a Raichu and Brianna released a Masquerain.

"Raichu, Thunderbolt!"

"Masquerain, -"

Raichu was fast and made quick work of Masquerain with only the one attack.

* * *

_Leaf and Brianna's battle was going so great until the last part. Well, it stays true to real Pokemon battles. If a Raichu and Masquerain were actually battling, Raichu would take Masquerain out quickly because of it's superior speed and the type advantage. But until that anticlimactic last part of the battle, it was some of my best writing. And I _was_ going to make this a long chapter, but then writer's block struck and I'm trying to update quickly so that I won't lose interest._

_-Gemini_


End file.
